Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 - 8 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 20 }{ 2 } $
$ = 8 - 8 \times 4 + 10 $ $ = 8 - 32 + 10 $ $ = -24 + 10 $ $ = -14 $